Friends Forever
by angelic-aries
Summary: After Ray moves away, his best friend and Love is left behind but he still keeps in contact with his one true Love but to his surprise the person he is talking to is not his Love but is someone he would never expect. Ray/Mariah and Kai/OC!
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
In a small secluded village, there lived three families who were so close in relationship, they were almost family. Each of the families had one child who were roughly the same age as the others. Two of them were girls named Mariah and Sarah, and one boy named Ray. They always played together, went to the park together, ate together and well basically were together all the time. They were destined to be friends forever, not just friends but best friends. That is until one of them had to move away…  
  
The Terresse, and Walker family stood by the airport ready to send off one of their closest friends to Canada.  
  
"I don't know why you need to leave, Richard. You have accomplished a lot living right here, there is no need for you to leave, I just don't understand" cried Mr. Terresse as he tried to convince his best friend to stay.   
  
"Its not the money, its just that I need to expand my business and I want to my son to have all the opportunities that the world has to offer. Staying here just doesn't seem right anymore. I wish that I could take all of you with me, I'm sure gonna miss you guys" he said as he hugged him.   
  
As the grownups we're saying their goodbyes, Ray was also saying his adieu to his best friends.   
  
"Hey Sarah, come on" said Ray as he dragged her off to one corner with Mariah tagging along behind them.  
  
"If our parents can stay friends forever, so can we!" said Ray looking at Sarah waiting for a reply.  
  
"Of course Ray, a friendship like ours will never run out" said Mariah with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Hey Sarah, will you write to me? I'll send you an e-mail about my journey everyday. You will write back won't you?" asked an anxious Ray.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll see. If I have time I might be able to." said Sarah without even lifting her eyes to meet his.   
  
"But Sarah, you don't even have a computer" chirped Mariah.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh well Ray! I won't be able to send you e-mails. Too bad" cooed Sarah as she started to get bored with Ray and was about to leave.   
  
"Don't worry Sarah, I have a computer, you can use mine" said Mariah as she tried to help her best friends out.  
  
"Thanks Mariah, you're such a good friend-"  
  
"Ray" called Mrs. Kon.   
  
"I think my mom's calling, I have to go. Bye Mariah, bye Sarah" said Ray as he started to leave but before he left he gave a small kiss to Sarah on the cheek and than quickly dashed off.  
  
"huh" gasped Sarah and Mariah.  
  
"Bye you guys" waved Ray from afar as he got ready to board the plane.  
  
"I'll miss you Ray…" whispered Mariah to herself.   
  
As soon as Ray got to Canada, and he settled in, he stared writing a letter to Sarah like he promised.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
Canada is so huge and clean compared to our village back in China. Our house is much bigger here and we even have a maid and an Italian chef. Everyone here is so nice and I have already made some new friends but I still miss you guys, especially you Sarah. Our house is in Toronto and my parents bought me a new dog and I decided to name it Brownie. Its so cute and I think you'll like him too. The best thing about school here is that we don't have to wear uniforms.  
  
Well I have to go now, I hope you'll reply back.  
  
Love, Ray  
  
"Our house is in Toronto and my parents bought me a new dog and I decided to name it- Oh god this is so boring. I don't wanna read this crap anymore," whined an aggravated Sarah. She obviously didn't feel the same way about Ray as he did about her.  
  
"Sarah, you promised you would write him back. You can't go back on your promise" said Mariah as she walked over to the computer and continued to read where Sarah left off. "I think he's really sweet the way he writes to you" said Mariah as she tried to convince Sarah to write back to Ray.  
  
"Mariah, I don't have time and besides what am I suppose to say? I'm bored! I'm leaving, I have a dance rehearsal. See ya Mariah," said Sarah as she left the room.  
  
"Bye Sarah" said Mariah as she stared into the computer screen. She started to write back to Ray.   
  
Dear Ray,  
  
It's nice to hear that your doing so well in Canada. We all miss you here. Today at lunch we ate your favourite, dumplings, and it reminded me of you. You know I got the highest mark in our class and my dad promised me a new video game for my accomplishment. Well I have to go, I need to finish my homework.  
  
Love, Mariah  
  
Mariah sat there and thought for a while and decided to erase her name and put Sarah's instead. She knew that he would never reply back if she put her name instead.  
  
For the next 8 years, Mariah and Ray kept in touch and became such good of friends than they had before. They sort of started to fall love with each other just by reading each other's reply's. They knew everything about each other. They constantly wrote back to each other except while Mariah knew that she was talking to Ray, Ray though he was talking to Sarah. Mariah didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't really Sarah he was talking to because she knew that he was in love with her.  
  
They continued to talk to each other through via e-mail and msn. One time Ray sent her this beautiful melody, that he told her he use to whistle while he attended church. Mariah started to whistle that same tune every time she went to church and it made her feel special. It was like he was a part of her now.   
  
Both of them wrote to each other everyday. They had to tell each other everything that happened in their day. They were a part of each other. They couldn't survive without telling the other person what they did or felt. They can't sleep at night or get up in the morning without replying to one another. They knew about each others likes and dislikes, life's quarks, and their habits. They got know each other very well. Except Ray was still blinded to the idea that Sarah was the person replying and not Mariah. Not once did he mention Mariah's name in their conversations but Mariah didn't mind because she was a humble person and that she knew that she would never be able to meet him so he would never know the truth.   
  
MSN CONVERSATION (Sarah is really Mariah, in disguise):  
  
Ray says:  
  
You know Sarah, I still have an old picture of me, you and Mariah when we were kids. Why don't you send me a picture of yourself?  
  
Sarah says:   
  
Ray, you claim you know me so well, but when you'll see me, you won't be able to recognise me.   
  
Ray says:  
  
Of course I'll be able to recognize you, our hearts are joined. I don't even need a picture of you. Your picture is pasted in my heart. As soon as I see you I'll be able to recognize you.  
  
Sarah says:  
  
We'll see, Ray.   
  
Ray says:  
  
We will see. Oh yeah, I have some great news for you, I'm coming back to China, to our village, to you. After so many years I will finally get to see you again. Oh gosh, I'm so excited, I will finally get to see you. You must be as beautiful as ever. Just like when we were kids, I know that you must be the most beautiful girl in the world. I've got to pack. See you soon, Sarah.   
  
Sarah says:  
  
Bye Ray.  
  
That's not me Ray. The person your in love with, isn't me… its someone else, thought Mariah to herself. She didn't know how she would pull this off but she would think of something, somehow she needed to trick Ray.  
  
***  
  
Bhum Bhum Bhum   
  
What will Mariah do? Ray's coming back to see Sarah and she's the one who's been writing all the letters. Muhahahahahaha! If you guys are confused just tell me. Remember to Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ^__^ I'm back with another chapter! Okie, oh yeah the characters in this story are in their early twenties… its just easier that way! And remember to review J  
  
"SARAH! SARAH! SARAH!" yelled Mariah as she tried to catch up with her best friend. She wanted to tell her everything about Ray. She needed Sarah to act like she knew about all the letters and the person that he was truly talking to was her. She had to convince Ray that it was Sarah was the one who responded to his reply's and not her.   
  
Sarah grew up to become very beautiful over the years. She had auburn hair that reached a little bit below her shoulders. She was an average height and had the prettiest light brown eyes. She wore a red tank top with a short black skirt and long knee-high black boots. She was part of a dance troop and was returning from practise when Mariah started calling out to her.   
  
"Sarah!" yelled Mariah once again as she caught up to her. "Hey Sarah, I need you to do something for me" cried Mariah as she explained everything to her. "Now he's coming back and he thinks that I'm you. I need you to do this for me please?" begged the pink-haired girl.   
  
"Mariah, why did you sign my name on those letters?" asked Sarah who was very annoyed to what Mariah had gotten her into.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was just really stupid back than! Come on please? Look at all the times I helped you out. You've passed your courses every year because of me. I helped you on all that homework and now you can't even help me out on something as simple as this? Please… come on Sarah. Please?" wined Mariah as she tried her hardest to convince Sarah into helping her trick Ray.   
  
"Ok, fine! I'll do, just stop whining. I'll take care of Ray" said Sarah as she thought of what she was actually going to do. She wondered how he looked like. "Hey Mariah, how does Ray look like?" asked Sarah curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I've never actually seen him. All I know is that he's really nice, and sweet and-"  
  
"Okie, that's enough, just leave everything to me!" said Sarah as they started to walk home. She started to wonder how Ray looked like, she was getting very interested.  
  
*** At the Airport***  
  
"Richard, Celeste, welcome back" said Mr. Terresse as he hugged his best friends.   
  
"Its been so long, its great to be back in our old home town and with the people we love" said Mrs. Kon as she walked over to Mrs. Walker to give her a great big hug.  
  
Mariah and Sarah stood aside from the parents looking for Ray who was still grabbing his luggage. Just then he popped out of the crowd and started heading to where the parents were standing.  
  
"Hey Ray" said Mr. Walker as he put his arm around his shoulders. "Look how big you've grown. I remember when you use to be so small. Its nice to see you again son" commented Mr. Walker as he patted Ray on the back. Just than Ray saw the two girls standing at the side staring at him. He started to walk over to where the girls were standing.  
  
"Hey Mariah, he's coming our way. He's pretty cute, I think I can handle him for two weeks. This is going to be really fun" said Sarah as she waited for Ray to reach them. Mariah was standing at an angle from Sarah. As Ray walked towards them he passed Mariah and headed straight towards Sarah. Ray just brushed by her without even looking towards her. Mariah remember the things Ray mentioned in his letters about him recognizing her instantly and how their hearts were joined and that a picture of her was in heart. She thought about it but then just brushed it off and went towards to where Ray and Sarah were standing.  
  
"Hi Sarah," said Ray as he walked closer and closer to her.  
  
"Hi, Ray is it?" said Sarah trying hard to not look at him and pretended that she wasn't interested in him.  
  
"HA HA, your such a joker, oh course its Ray" laughed Ray. 'Oh God, she is so beautiful, I'm so lucky that she turned out to be so gorgeous' he thought as he looked at her. "Your beautiful" said Ray kissing her hand.  
  
"I know" said Sarah as she took her hand back from the drooling boy. Just then Mariah appeared in front of the two teens and for the first time Ray noticed her.   
  
"Hey, Mariah" said Ray as he looked at her. Mariah just smiled. "You've grown up too but to see Sarah grow up to become this, whoa, I would have never imagined it" said Ray as he eyed Sarah.  
  
"Ray, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer" said Sarah as she walked off.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt! Hey, Mariah is Sarah always like that?" asked Ray in curiosity.   
  
"Ha, your lucky she let you off so easy, that's nothing compared to how she usually treats guys" said Mariah as she walked off to where everybody stood.   
  
Then Ray walked over to where everybody were standing and having a conversation about all the arrangements. It was announced that they were going out for dinner and that Ray and his parents would stay at Mariah's house.  
  
I'm gonna leave it there… to tired to think… or type. Yes I know I'm very lazy. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last time that Sarah doesn't have a mom! She only has a Dad. Till next time,  
  
Byee Bye 


End file.
